


interstellar

by C0SMICNYU



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Carol Danvers, BAMF Carol Danvers, BAMF Nick Fury, BAMF Peter Parker, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Friendships, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Human Experimentation, Not Beta Read, Parent Carol Danvers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Peter Parker, everyone is a BAMF, peter was genetically fused with carol's powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0SMICNYU/pseuds/C0SMICNYU
Summary: Peter was 6 when he was stolen from Earth and put into the Yon-Rogg's, by extension the Kree's, care.Peter was 12 when his entire genetic makeup was altered.Peter was 13 when he was fished from the waters, years having passed.Now on Earth and under Nick's care, he has to maneuver through life with his awesome abilities, alien invasions and geniuses wearing cool armor or shapeshifting into green balls of anger. Oh, and he's also trying to find the meaning to life but who isn't in this day and age?
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Peter Parker, Nick Fury & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Everyone, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 166





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's backstory with the Kree and the story behind his relations with Yon-Rogg, Nick Fury, Maria Rambeau and his sister/mom, Carol Danvers.

(Hala, Kree Civilization)

Yon-Rogg was confused. There was a small, human creature in front of him. The kid from Earth was looking up at him with bright brown eyes, messy curls sitting on top of his really small head.

He was told to come to this room because this was where he was going to oversee the experiment involving Vers and her extraordinary abilities. With their proficiency in genetic engineering, they found a way to implant Vers’ abilities into other specimens. They told him they were going to create a soldier with the same abilities as Vers, through dissecting her DNA and isolating the one where the enhanced chromosomes were. Then they would tie it into the subject’s DNA, creating a new and enhanced specimen.

However, all trials have failed so far.

Then he was given a mission.

“Train him. When you think he’s ready, we will name him as one of the possible candidates in the TS: Vers experiment.”

With a new purpose, he would move. He would be damned if he didn’t do his job well and serve the Kree. If the Supreme Intelligence says train the kid, then he will take the kid under his wing and train him to be the best warrior the Kree has ever seen. “Hey, I’m Yon-Rogg. I’m one of the warriors here.” He said with a smile. “What’s your name?”

The kid blinked at him before answering. “I’m Peter. I think I was stolen from Earth. I don’t remember much, just my name.”

Yon-Rogg could work with that. An amnesiac is easy to mold, a kid with little and ephemeral memories at that. “Hm, well then. I’ll be taking care of you from now on. I’ll train you so you could protect yourself and by extension, the Kree civilization. Is that okay with you?”

Peter shrugged, brown curls bouncing. “I don’t mind. This place is really cool, by the way. Your eyes are cool too! And so are the blue people!”

Yon-Rogg just smiled. He wasn’t sure if he could get used to this amount of bright enthusiasm.

\--

Yon-Rogg introduced Peter to Vers and they hit it off, much to his amusement. They both shared the overly emotional side of humans, which he was trying to get rid of. A soldier can’t perform their duty well with emotions mucking things up.

Another thing that Yon-Rogg realized throughout his time as Peter’s mentor was his above average intellect and superb locomotor skills. Even at age 8, sparring against people twice his size, he was able to find ways to knock them down.

He was agile and smart, able to use his supposed weaknesses as a strength against his opponents. He wielded his opponents abilities against them, turning their greatest strengths into the cause of their downfall.

So he got the kid tested.

He was right. The kid was a bonafide prodigy with an IQ of 170 at age 9.

Thinking about it objectively, genius was a double-edged sword.

With the amount of secrets the Kree keep, a genius in their midst could make or break their entire civilization.

Peter could help improve and revolutionize or he could break everything they worked for apart, tearing it down and burning it to the ground.

However, watching the young warrior interact with all the other soldiers and making a name for himself filled him with a sense of pride.

It was at that moment he realized he was getting attached to the child.

Spending time with him, bringing him books from his former planet and mentoring him closely was interfering with his mission.

So when he turned 12, after 6 years of training with him, Vers and his team, it was time that he drafted the kid into the roster of candidates.

“Peter. Come with me.” He called the kid from Vers’ room, the pair talking about random things the young teen knew about Earth.

He jumped up and walked towards Yon-Rogg with an easy grin. “What’s up?”

“It’s time.”

Peter’s eyes widened, a wide grin spreading on his lips. “Are you serious?! I’m getting deployed before Vers?!”

Yon-Rogg felt sad but the Kree came before anything else. 

“Yes. Follow me.”

Yon-Rogg led the kid to the experimentation room. Peter looked around the room with confusion. “This doesn’t--” He turned to see Yon-Rogg pointing a gun at him.

“Wha?”

“I’m sorry, Peter. But this is for the good of all Kree.”

Light, then darkness.

\--

Vers was devastated with Peter’s death.

She considered him a younger brother and despite Yon-Rogg’s constant reminders of disregarding her feelings, she truly held love for him.

She used his death as a fuel for her training. She did her best so she could finally serve and bring justice to Peter by killing the Skrull once and for all.

Her hard work paid off and it was time.

She would kill those sons of bitches.

\--

“The geneticists say that TS: Vers was a success. Please proceed to the disclosed location and provide confirmation.”

Coincidentally, the experiment’s success coincided with Vers’ first mission. Yon-Rogg mused on that fact as he walked through the metal walkways that lead to the room where Peter was held for the past month.

They finally succeeded after 15 failed attempts.

They were unsure what was so different about the kid, other than his terran descent. Maybe that was it. Since both Vers and Subject 16 were humans, their genetic makeups were closer to one another and made it easier for the enhanced chromosomes to tie in.

Now that he was looking at the kid, other than some feature similarities with Vers that got changed through the insertion of genes, there was no way of telling whether he truly got her superpowered abilities.

“Are you sure it worked?” He asked the head scientist, still eyeing the kid who was reading a book from C-53. It was about something called Calculus, which he was sure he brought from the planet a few years back.

“Yes it did. He has an amazing ability to carry 5 tons right now at age 6. His senses are also enhanced to the point where he can tell when something is hurtling towards him, much like a sixth sense.” The scientist said, pointing at his chart on the hologram. “He can also heal very quickly. It’s possible that his blood can be used to create cures for diseases, along with creating antibodies and poison antidotes. His abilities will increase as he grows and there’s no telling whether there’s a limit on it. The experiment was very successful.”

“Anything else?” Yon-Rogg asked as he read through the outstanding ratings the kid had on both his powered abilities and combat abilities.

Peter’s latent talent was truly remarkable and he couldn’t wait till they could finally use him to decimate the Skrulls.

“Am I allowed to talk to him?” Yon-Rogg asked.

“Are you sure that’s the best idea?” The scientist asked dryly. “The last thing he remembers before this room was you, his mentor, pointing a gun at him. He’s superpowered now. He could kill you with one blast.”

Yon-Rogg frowned. “Point taken. Give me the copies of his results and I will report to the Supreme.”

As the scientist passes Yon-Rogg the folders, the glass before them shook with a loud blast sound echoing in the room.

They looked at Peter, surprise flitting onto their faces.

He was now standing before the two-way mirror, staring directly at Yon-Rogg.

“I will find Vers and I will tell her just what a lying scumbag you are. You better sleep with one eye open now, Yon-Rogg.” Peter threatened, eyes dark as he glared at his former mentor.

The man didn’t reply and just left the room, feeling Peter’s burning gaze on him as he walked away.

\--

Peter put his plan of escape into work a day after Yon-Rogg visited his humble cell.

He blasted the doorway to bits with a photon blast and immediately made his way to Vers’ chambers, however the room was empty.

He cursed, remembering what Yon-Rogg said in the hallway. Vers was already deployed.

He immediately switched course and made his way to the hangar. He listened in on the conversations, trying to catch wind of where Vers was.

“ _ Did you hear? Vers was on C-53 and she found Mar-Vell’s lab! Yon-Rogg and his team are apprehending her. _ ”

Peter froze. She was on C-53.

During his solitary time in the metal cube of torture, he was able to listen in on different conversations. He found out the true enemy in the Kree-Skrull War and how the Kree made it their life mission to destroy any means of refuge for the Skrull.

He found out that his true purpose was to become a weapon for the annihilation of the Skrull.

When he found out, he wanted to tell Vers immediately. However, he was too busy getting tested by the douchebags that experimented on him and prodded his body with needles.

He had to help her.

So he hijacked a pod and hacked into Yon-Rogg’s ship, stealing their coordinates from their GPS with a smirk. It was time he put these powers to use and reunite with Vers.

\--

He arrived at the lab after a few, hearing the current fight happening within the huge hunk of metal.

He landed his pod and ran into the interior, looking for the source of the sound. He turned on the corner, spotting a bunch of Kree cornering a man, a woman and a cat?

“Hey! Get away from them!” Peter blasted the gun wielding Kree.

“Holy shit! There are two of you?!” The man holding a cat exclaimed, the woman beside him sporting a look of surprise.

“Who are you? And what do--” He remembered the photon blast. “Vers! You know her! Where is she?”

“You mean Carol? She’s--” The woman was cut off by a glowing blonde woman holding a lunchbox with a bunch of characters on it.

Peter stared at her, a grin spreading onto his lips. “VERS!”

Carol was tired and she had no time to deal with another Skrull impersonation of someone important to her. “Talos, this isn’t funny! We have no time for this! Take the--”

Peter took huge strides forward and wrapped Carol in a hug, arms around her midsection.

“Did Yon-Rogg seriously tell you I died? More like they injected your DNA into me.” Peter said before removing his arms from around her. He shot a photon blast at an incoming Kree. Carol looked at him with surprise, the grin on Peter’s lips just widening. “Now we’re twinning!”

“What the heck, kid!” Carol grinned, hugging him. Then she realized they really had no time, shoving the tesseract into his arms. “We’ll unpack that later. Take the tesseract and get going. You cover them, okay? Get to the QuadJet. Stay alive. We will talk later. I’ll buy you time.” Then she was gone.

Peter saluted, putting the cube before the cat which he realized was a Flerken. Its mouth opened, eating it whole. Peter smiled and patted its head. He looked at the man and woman.

“Hi, I’m Peter! I was with Vers… Carol? On Hala. We trained together. Then they faked my death before experimenting on me! Nice to meet you!” Peter said as he ran his hand down Goose’s spine.

“I’m Fury.”   
“Maria.”

They both gave him uncertain looks however his grin never faltered. “Okay! As per Carol’s request, I will protect you as we go to the QuadJet. Let’s go.”

They rounded the corner and Peter made sure they went through the ways where there weren’t any people. Then he heard a group of Skrulls in the intersecting hallway. He ran there, spotting the shapeshifters.

“Hey! Come on, let’s get onto the QuadJet! I’ll cover everyone!”

They eventually got to the hanger, running towards the jet at top speed. As they ran, Peter felt his hair rise. He shoved Goose into Fury’s arms and stopped running, eyeing the Kree.

“Get going! I’ll catch up!” He grunted as he fought against the Kree, distracting them from the currently boarding Skrulls and humans.

Once he was done with them, the jet was already up. He flew into the slowly closing doors, gasping as he laid on the cold metal floor.

“Hey, Peter! Are you Carol’s kid?” Maria asked as she flew the jet into the Earth’s atmosphere.

“No. We trained together for 7 years though. She was like a huge mentor figure to me, aside from the lying scum--” He was cut off by the jet suddenly lurching.

He sighed. There was just no resting, huh?

“Let me out, Maria! I’ll get her off your tail!” Peter instructed, arms already glowing brilliantly.

Maria was torn. The kid was the same age as hers and she wouldn’t be able to carry a kid’s death on her conscience. Against all her beliefs, she opened the doors and let Peter out. She just hopes the kid would be safe and comes back.

Peter flew out and onto Minn-Erva’s pod, blasting it with holes before proceeding to carry it off. He flew out of the Earth’s atmosphere and tossed the pod just as it exploded.

He was preoccupied, so he never saw it coming.

He never saw the large ship coming towards him.

He was flying, then falling. Then he was gone as he sunk into the ocean, swallowed by the icy waves as he lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! leave a kudos/comment maybe?  
> hit my tumblr up too! (https://c0smicnyu.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's out of ice and it goes from there.

(Earth: Arctic Ocean, 2012)

“How’s the search going?” Fury’s asked into the comms, watching the entire operation through the huge screens.

“They found a heat signature a few kilometers west. It was confirmed to be Captain Steve Rogers. His shield is also with him. He has a pulse, however it is extremely weak and… Wait, what? There’s another heat signature?”

Fury paused, his single eye narrowing. “We came out here to find Captain America. You’re telling me there’s another heat signature there?”

“Yes, sir. The other heat signature appears to be healthier, warmer and has a steadier pulse than Mr. Rogers. His body heat is steadily increasing. Okay! Bring them here!”

“Do you have any clue as to who it might be?” Fury asked, trying to get a closer look at who was in the huge chunk of ice next to Captain America.

“He’s a kid, chocolate brown hair and some sort of laser tag get up?”

Fury had an inkling feeling on who it could be but it was impossible… Or was it? 

The camera moved closer and Nick just paused upon seeing who it was. “Holy mother of Jesus! Get that kid’s ass out of the ice and get over to HQ immediately!”

A laugh of disbelief escaped Fury’s lips. He remembered the young soldier that helped them during the Kree debacle. He recalled the amazing power he had, something that he shared with Carol. He remembered the look of devastation on Carol’s face. He can’t imagine it being an easy thing to lose the same person twice. It seems the kid just won’t die. He wasn’t sure whether this counted as an emergency but he’ll get to that later.

For Danvers, he’ll make sure the kid gets the best care on the planet.

* * *

Peter woke to the sound of soft whirring and muffled talking.

The last thing he could remember was getting hit by something really heavy, then falling into icy waters.

He sat up with a groan, bright light filtered by the cloth that covered the windows. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room, taking everything in like a sponge.

Peter recognized some of the machines around him as C-53 machinery. It didn’t take a genius to guess that he was on Earth.

He looked at his hands and let the familiar warmth flood his senses. His arms glowed, light flaring around them. He grinned. At least his abilities weren’t dampened by whatever damage he experienced.

He didn’t feel any older, so maybe he spent a few days in their medical bay? Anywho, he wanted to see Vers and talk about aerodynamics. The book he was given was pretty informative on all things about it. Additionally, he learned more about biochemistry and biotechnology, especially genetic engineering, throughout his time in the labs.

He ripped the wires off his arms, feeling a slight sting from them. He stood up and stretched, hearing his joints pop from lack of use.

God, he was out of shape. Sure, his body was still in the same state as before, but he felt like a massive bruise. Every part of him was achy and sore. That wasn’t a good sign.

He spotted the mirror on the other side of the room, looking at his reflection. He was a bit banged up but other than that, he looked fine. So he opened the door and walked out, eyes wide as he watched the people bustling around.

Some of them turned to look at him, interest flitting over their faces. “You’re awake.” Someone said from behind him. Peter turned, seeing a tall man with a pleasant smile on his lips. “You look good.”

Peter smiled. “Thanks, I think? I’m Peter, former Kree warrior and now… Escaped experiment subject?” Peter trailed off before waving his hand. “That aside, how long did I spend here? Am I right in assuming that I’m on C-53? Where’s Vers?”

“Yes, this is C-53. I’m Phil Coulson, a SHIELD agent. Your situation is a little complicated. You’ve been in our care for a week however…” Phil cleared his throat. “I think this is a discussion best made in Fury’s office. If you’ll follow me?”

Peter recognized the name, a face popping into his head upon hearing it. “Oh, Fury! Okay, sure!”

Phil led the way to Fury’s office, looking at the bright eyed kid through his peripheral vision. Nick told him about the kid that had the same powers as Captain Marvel and how powerful he seemed, even more so than the originator of the powers themself.

Phil knocked on Fury’s door before opening it, revealing the man standing in front of a huge window.

He turned to face them and a wide grin spread on Peter’s lips. “What?! You said I’ve been here a week! You look really old though! You’re a pirate now?!”

Phil snorted from behind them as he closed the door. The pair of agents shared an amused look. “Hello, Peter. Thanks for helping us escape during that entire debacle with Danvers.”

Peter’s smile grew brighter, if that was even possible. “Oh yeah! Where’s Vers?”

The entertained look on Fury’s face disappeared and was replaced by a blank look, Phil sporting a somber one as well.

“You’ve been with us for a week after we fished you out of the ocean… Where you were encased in ice for the past 17 years.” Fury told him.

Silence.

Peter felt the wind get knocked out of him. He didn’t know what to feel, or what to say. 17 years? He was supposed to be 30 years old? He lost 17 years to the ice. He was still 13. Still a kid. Stuck in ice.

“Where’s Vers?” He asked, voice shaky.

“She’s currently off planet… Helping other galaxies.” Fury replied. He could see the kid’s hands glowing and the heat in the room rising.

“Would you like to go let some steam off first? We can show you to a training room that you can thrash.” Phil suggested.

Peter looked up. Training always got his blood pumping and took the edge out of everything.

“Yes please.” He found himself saying.

Phil nodded and opened the door, motioning for the kid to follow him. They walked through the hallways, to the elevator.

Once they got on the training floor, Phil opened the door to a private but roomy area. “Feel free to use any of the equipment here.”

Peter nodded and immediately walked to the hanging bag, sending a roundhouse kick towards it. He could process the years he lost later. Right now, he should focus on killing this heavy bag of sand.

* * *

Nick and Phil watched the kid pummel the helpless sandbag with absolutely strong hits. The sand burst with a heat infused punch from the kid.

“That’s the 15th punching bag.” Phil muttered to Nick. The man just grunted in acknowledgement.

“If this were another kid,” _One that wasn’t related to Carol Danvers_ went unsaid. “I would’ve drafted him onto the Avengers on his abilities alone.” Fury said.

“But you won’t.” Phil said quietly. “So what do you plan to do with him?”

Nick was quiet for a second before his lips tugged slightly into a smile, or the closest you can get to that. “We train him. He’s ready for the field, Danvers said so. But he’ll work in the shadows. We’ll teach him about Earth and pop culture. Then when he’s ready, we tell Danvers.” Nick turned to Phil. “You’ll be in charge of him.”

“I’m always in charge of the superhuman.” Phil rolled his eyes. “We can’t exactly keep him a secret. What’s your plan of action for that?”

Nick shrugged. “Then we won’t keep him a secret. Keep him off record though. He’ll train in this facility, however he’ll still be living life as a normal kid. As normal as someone who can do that can get.” He pointed at the source of bright light.

The kid was now drilling holes into the walls with quick blasts of heat, like a machine gun.

“Rein it in, Peter! Keep the damage to a minimum!” Phil yelled, receiving a wide eyed innocent look from the kid.

Phil faltered and Nick noticed. He wolf whistled, a chuckle leaving his lips. “Damn, that kid’s got the puppy look down to a t! He’ll get the other agents melting if he keeps this up.”

“We’re all trained agents that specialize in reconnaissance and killing. Nobody’s going to melt at the sight of the kid’s puppy dog eyes.” Phil admonished.

* * *

He was wrong.

 _Everyone_ immediately liked the kid. No exaggerating. He was just… Liked.

He was a good fighter. One might even say he’s a good soldier and considering his past training, maybe that was true. He knew how to get a mission done within record time and always made sure that he minimized damage whenever he was on field.

He followed commands. He segwayed if necessary and only when he thinks his plan would give a better result. He’s nice to everyone. He smiles and the room turns brighter, however odd that may sound.

He’s also a damn genius.

Within his short stay with them, he improved a lot of things within their machinery and tech.

“I’m not really the best at engineering but I dabbled. Biochem is my niche.” Peter said with a smile. “Honestly, your tech is so ancient, anyone with basic knowledge of engineering can improve this. I hate the Kree but the tech in space is just… Heaven. I’ll make do with what you have though.”

Phil just laughed when he heard it. He couldn’t wait till Stark and this kid met. The world would burn at their hands and Phil would just smile.

Maria Hill also took a liking to the kid, along with his ability to go from a commanding figure to a quiet follower. At one moment, his entire presence just took up the entire room and made people look at him. Then by the next, it was like he was just another person in the room. It also helped that his dry wit made for lighter briefing sessions.

Another thing Phil wasn’t expecting was his unusual camaraderie with Natasha and Clint, two of the top SHIELD agents. It wasn’t that they were isolated but they were certainly more aloof than everyone else. They worked solo missions and occasionally, worked with one another.

So when Clint suddenly came to him, asking for Peter to become his partner on his next mission, he knew that the kid got to him.

Later he found out that the kid massively improved his bow tech, while shitting on the tech company that made it. They instantly became friends, sharing a great like for heights and star gazing. The kid roped him into gaming during free time, which Clint got addicted to quickly.

Then Clint introduced Peter to Natasha, who wasn’t immediately smitten by the kid. (No surprise there.) But then they fought one another in a mock fight and he managed to pin her down, which was an unprecedented feat. In all honesty, Clint thought she would kill the kid then and there. But it seemed that the fight cemented his place in her circle, becoming her constant sparring partner because he was the only one who could actually keep up with her.

SHIELD was doing good and Peter felt at home within their midst.

Then the mess with SHIELD being HYDRA happened and well, let’s just say Peter went into the quiet zone with Fury.

* * *

The biggest mission Peter went on was during the Ultron mess in Sokovia.

Peter was excited. He was finally 16. He was being sent on a big mission with Earth’s Mightiest Heroes! (Clint was an exception.)

He suited up and immediately wore his comms. If he was bouncing during the time he was waiting for clearance to fly ahead, nobody said a thing. Hill found it cute that the kid was excited for his field mission.

When he was given the go signal, he immediately flew to the floating hunk of Earth that was Sokovia. He was told that Ultron intended to let Sokovia crash onto the Earth through some sort of Doomsday trigger.

Now that Peter looked at it, he thought of a plan. He could help ease the Novi Grad onto the Earth. He was strong enough. Whatever, he’ll just talk it out with the Avengers.

He landed on the pavement, stumbling at the uneasy feeling he got from the free falling piece of earth. He looked at the people before him, then the QuinJet that was shooting at them. Peter ran towards the crouched people and activated the holo shield he made from some of the Kree tech Vers left behind on Earth.

Once he was sure they were safe from the crossfire, he turned to Clint and the woman, along with Quicksilver. Peter grinned at Clint, the latter just giving him a look of disbelief.

“I told you I would get it done! Your lack of belief is just astounding!” Peter said with a laugh.

“What the fuck are you doing here, kid?! Weren’t you supposed to be hiding with Fury?!” Clint said as he carried the woman to the boat. Captain America jogged towards them, a look of confusion on his face.

“Who is this?” He asked Clint.

Peter looked at the man with a smile. “I’m Peter! We were fished out of the Arctic at the same time. It’s nice to meet you!”

If Captain America was shocked, he masked it well. He just cleared his throat and gave him an unsure smile. “It’s nice to meet you too, kid. This is a warzone though. Shouldn’t you be at home?”

“I’m a soldier, a damn good one at that.” Peter said seriously. “I have a suggestion to minimize damage and to lessen deaths.”

Steve hesitated before nodding. “I’ll hook you into the feed.”

Peter nodded and waited for the sound of people on his comms. When he heard the buzz, he immediately spoke. “I can fly and I have the strength to carry Novi Grad back to the crater it used to sit on. This will lessen collateral damage. Blowing it up in the sky will just turn this city into debris that will rain onto different areas, creating more damage. What’s your say?”

He was met with silence before he heard Tony Stark’s voice. “Why is there a kid in the comms?”

Peter sighed. “Can we please get our heads in the game? I need a go from all of you. You can haze me later. We need to save Sokovia first, okay?”

“I say go.” Clint said.

“I think it’s a smart plan as well.” Pietro piped from beside Peter. “Hi, I’m Pietro. That shield looked cool.”

Peter grinned. “Thanks. I can make one for you too.”

Pietro returned the smile. “I’d like that.”

After a few minutes of talking, they finally gave him the go. Peter went under Novi Grad and eased it back on Earth. With one last look at the Avengers and a salute, he was gone with a flash of light.

When the Avengers asked where the kid was, Clint just snorted. “He grew up under Fury, Coulson _and_ Natasha’s tutelage. Along with some weird aliens. Still not over that piece of info by the way. That kid’s a ghost now.”

During debrief, they told Nick what happened and asked where the kid was. Nick just chuckled and said, "The Earth's Mightiest Heroes just got stood up by a kid. What a laugh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (shameless plug on my other WIP which is a de-aged! Tony/Starker fic)  
> (link to it: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976871/chapters/71109303)  
> story description:  
> Tony Stark stopped aging at age 18 for some unknown reason.  
> Enter Loki and suddenly things seem clearer: Fate is fucking with him yet again.  
> Then Civil War happened and well, shit.  
> Teen geniuses, a bunch of AIs, a sentient toaster and exasperated adults. Dang, what a mix.
> 
> check it out!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of the tony and peter dominashun shun shunssoudbf;ONF;JNW
> 
> FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF FLUFFFFF
> 
> (and 700+ hits??? so cool tytytytytytytytyt)

The day Peter and Tony Stark met was a day to remember.

A few days after the Ultron mess, Peter flew to Stark Tower to offer a collaboration to the older engineer. From what Peter knew, he was the leading engineer in the revolution of Earth’s technology. A fellow futurist, if you must.

Peter sat cross legged on the landing pad, waiting for the man to come up and let him in. He looked at the really pretty skyline, the sun dipping into the horizon.

He heard the door open and the footsteps stopped behind him. “I was alerted that there was an unknown entity on my roof. Who are you?”

Peter stood up and turned to face him. He smiled and extended his arm. “Hi! I helped you back in Sokovia. I’m Peter.”

Tony’s brow raised, shaking the kid’s hand warily. “You’re the kid that carried Sokovia? The one that disappeared with a light show?”

“Yep!” Peter raised his fist and channeled his energy into it, heat and light gathering there.

“You really saved our asses back there. You did a good job.” He complimented, which made Peter’s smile grow. “What did you come here for?”

“Oh! I did some reading and you’re the only competent tech person on this planet, aside from the people in Wakanda, but let’s not talk about them for now.” Peter waved the thought away. “I have some ideas on revolutionary tech.”

Tony decided to humor the kid. “Everyone says that. What do you propose?”

“I’ve worked with alien tech.” Peter told him as he pulled a metal disk out. He slapped it onto his wrist, a click sound locking it in place. “This is a holo shield. It can withstand quite a lot of damage. Wanna shoot at me?”

Tony eyed the translucent shield with interest. Alien kid with superpowers _and_ can work with tech? Sign him up! “Have you done tests?”

Peter grinned, shoving the disk back into his pocket. “Sure have. I let Clint and Nat shoot at me with different projectiles. I also tried shooting a photon blast at it and well… Let’s just say melted metal is hot.” Peter said with a laugh.

Tony chuckled. “Okay, let’s put it to test. Let me show you what a Stark lab looks like.”

The first thing they made was a firework based on Peter’s powers, which they shot into the sky at New Year. It was bright enough to be seen in different places on Earth and that was their aim.

The next thing they made was a sentient oven that hated making turkey roast. Let’s just say that the tower almost burned down and Pepper grounded the pair from the lab for a month. (To which they retreated to Peter’s personal lab that was at a remote location somewhere near the Avengers Compound.)

(Maybe Phil was right. The world might just burn at the hands of those two, but who would stop them?)

* * *

Peter sometimes spent his free time at Avengers Compound, horsing around with Pietro and Wanda.

They would usually be out, playing with their powers. Peter would teach Wanda how to fly with her powers and they would go flying, touching the clouds. Peter also made tech in the labs, though they weren’t as advanced as his own or Tony’s. He would make tech for Pietro, cause he wanted to make sure that his friend was safe every time he was on the field.

There were also quiet days where they would spend their time inside, binge watching different shows on the huge television. They watched different genres ranging from sitcom to horror to documentary. It didn’t matter.

The quiet days were when Peter’s senses would go haywire and overwhelm him. They were also the days when Pietro’s mind just won’t shut up and he just wants some silence for one. Or it was a day where Wanda would be down in the dumps because her powers just won’t stop trying to get out.

The shows eased them. It filled the gaps and when that wouldn’t work, they would just lay on Wanda’s massive bed, listening to a playlist Peter made just for these kinds of days.

They had a system and it worked. They had something connecting them and it was good enough for the three superhumans.

* * *

Peter would say he was well adjusted to Earth and their tech already. He ate well, trained, helped people out, built stuff and enjoyed himself. But why was it like there was something missing? He wasn’t sure what it was but there were just days he felt alone, despite being surrounded by other agents.

With no explanation to it, he flew to the undisclosed location of Clint’s farmhouse.

Peter walked up the grassy walkway before stopping in front of the door, knocking on it. He rocked back and forth on his heels and toes while waiting for Clint, still pondering what he was missing.

“Who is-- Peter! Hey, how are you?” Laura said with a wide smile. Peter smiled back, hugging the woman. He liked Laura. Everything she cooked was amazing and her hot chocolate was really yummy.

“Who’s at the door?” Clint’s voice asked from inside.

“It’s Peter!” Laura answered as she ushered the teen into the house. Clint peeked from the kitchen, a grin on his lips. “How are you, kid?” He said, fist bumping with his fellow agent.

“Been better.” Peter answered, taking a seat on the stool in front of the island. “I’m getting bored and I wanted to do something. Everyone’s really busy though.”

Clint and Laura shared a look upon seeing the frown on the kid’s face. Laura smiled. “Maybe you should go find more friends, Pete.” She said as she placed a mug of hot choco in front of him.

Peter smiled gratefully. “I have friends though. I have Tony and Nat. I have Nick and Maria too! You’re my friends too.”

Clint laughed. “Damn straight we’re friends! But what Laura means is finding people your age. You can bond easier with people closer to your age because the tendency of you sharing interests is higher.”

Peter’s lips went into an o shape. “Oh, you mean find teenagers? Like me? Where do you even make friends here?”

“Well, you can make friends anywhere. Lila makes friends at school, so does Cooper.” Laura said as she chopped vegetables. “Maybe you can try school? Get some sense of normalcy.”

Clint hummed in agreement. “Yeah. You’re still young and you shouldn’t just focus your life on missions. You’re really smart, so you could probably get into a STEM school.”

Peter sipped on his hot choco, taking the couple’s input seriously. “Do you think Nick will allow me?”

Clint looked at the kid in disbelief. “He would snatch the stars in the sky if you told him to, kid.”

Peter blushed. “No he wouldn’t! I could do that myself!”

Clint and Laura laughed. “Yes you can, Peter. That and more. Don’t worry about Nick. Just choose a school you think will suit you and tell us or Tony. We’ll handle the rest.” Laura told him with a gentle smile. “Now wash up and call the other kids. Dinner’s ready.”

Peter grinned and hopped off the stool, running to the backyard. Yeah, he could do school for a while. Who knows? Maybe it’ll be awesome.

* * *

It wasn’t.

School wasn’t what he expected it to be.

He should’ve known better than to subject himself to the torture that other kids would opt to avoid. He was so positive about it despite every warning Wanda gave. Looking back, hindsight was definitely 20/20.

Now, he sat in the car with Happy after an awful day.

It started with introducing himself to the class. He did pretty well, he thinks?

_“Class, please welcome our new student.” The teacher, Mr. Harrington, said with a smile._

_Peter, in all his optimistic brightness, offered a wide smile towards his classmates. “Hi! I’m Peter…” He trailed off, remembering Tony telling him to introduce himself as Peter Stark just to shit on his classmates. (Whatever that meant. He wasn’t well versed in modern slang yet.) “Stark. I really like robotics, engineering and biochem. It’s a pleasure to meet all of you.”_

_He took in the surprised looks on the faces of the teens in front of him. “Do you have any questions for Peter?” Mr. Harrington asked. As soon as he finished, numerous hands were raised._

_“Yes, Cindy.”_

_The Asian girl put her hand down. “Are you related to Tony Stark?”_

_Peter’s brows furrowed. “You mean… Is he my dad? No! He just told me that I should use his last name.” To shit on you guys went unsaid because Peter knows that shit was a bad word and he didn’t want to make the wrong impression on possible friends._

_That stumped the teens. So he wasn’t related to Tony Stark but he knew him?_

_“So how are you connected to him then?” A chubby teen asked from the back._

_Peter shrugged. “We work in his lab. I don’t think I’m supposed to disclose any information? I do work with--” A sudden beep was heard throughout the room._

_“What is that?” Another boy asked._

_Peter’s brows raised, pushing his sleeve back to reveal a metal bracer of some sort. He tapped on it, revealing some sort of holo tech. “Woah!” The students said in awe._

_“What’s up, KAREN?” Peter asked._

_“Mr. Stark put in_ **_REDACTED Top Secret Protocol_ ** _which stops you from disclosing any classified information, including your affiliations and origins, until the day the Pirate allows you to.” A female voice answered._

_“Ohhh,” Peter said in realization. He looked at his classmates. “I apologize. It seems I am restricted from telling you anything about my works. What a shame, I wanted to share some more. Anyway, I hope we all get along.”_

_It was official. The new kid was fucking cool._

It didn’t stop from there, nope. After that entire scene with him finally realizing his restrictions, people continued to pester him on what affiliations he held.

_“Hey! New kid! Are you related to Stark?”_

_“What’s that thing on your arm?”_

_“Do you know the Avengers?”_

_“Do you work on Avengers tech?”_

He got more questions that were unnecessary and just made his head ache.

Then the classes resumed and Peter was just at a loss with how behind the other kids his age were. They were lagging in Physics, Chemistry, Calculus and don’t even get him started on Biology.

When the day ended and Tony opened the door for him, Peter felt bad. He slid into the seat next to Tony, pouting the entire way to the tower.

He really wanted to like school, to like the other teens there. He didn’t like thinking that his training with aliens and secret agents hindered him from making the most of his life.

Peter loved training and missions and his powers. He hated the testing and the experimentation but the powers and the lessons he learned and the people he met… He wouldn’t change anything.

But after experiencing what a normal teen’s life was like… It was just different and it was sad that he couldn’t enjoy any of it without nitpicking it.

Tony certainly noticed the mood of the kid.

But he knew that it was better not to prod and let him come to him. So he just led the kid to the lab and shoved a bunch of broken equipment for him to fix. They were peas from the same pod and something that really made Tony happy was tinkering with tech.

When he wiped sweat from his brow and turned to check on the kid, he smiled. The tenseness in his shoulders and the crease between his brow was gone and replaced with a relaxed expression.

Maybe Peter didn’t like school but there were more places to make friends and Tony made it his next big mission to find it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey sad that midtown and pete didn't work out but like...
> 
> you know that feeling of difference between you and your peers? for normies like us, it's about social standings and financial stability. but for peter, it's his training and power and the fact that he's seen, experienced and knows more things than teens his age.
> 
> so yep, he'll get friends but maybe somewhere or some people that have experiences that align with his ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> early ud cause holY SHIT WE HIT 100 KUDOS??? KASDKAHDKSAlD I'M SO HAPPY U LIKEY!!! anyway, this is fluff central ++ x-men!! so yep more friends!! (please note that idk what the x-men personalities are like, just the bare minimum so pls give me notes below or hit me up on tumblr (c0smicnyu.tumblr.com)!!) ++ deadpool enters the fray cause why tf not right?
> 
> n e wayssss ENJOYYYYY & THANKS FOR THE HITS AND KUDOS!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's like 2?? more filler chaps before the civil war which is where things get heated up. pls let it be known that i love rewriting the civil war arc?? (case in point + of teen geniuses and found families lol) (spoiler: vers is coming and holy shit i'm so excited to write it and for u to read ittt)

Tony Stark was many things but patient was not one of them. (Neither was nice but that was debatable now, given how close he’s gotten to the kid and how lenient he was being towards everybody. Even Pepper was surprised at how much his little shit moments toned down.)(He was still a massive piece of shit though, don't get them wrong.)

After Peter’s first (and last) day in school, Tony immediately set off to look for a place where the kid could find friends and be at ease.

He didn’t know why but there was something about Peter that just made you want to help him.

It wasn’t because he was a kid. Not to compare and not that he disliked the twins, but Wanda and Pietro were also kids, roughly the same age as Peter. However they didn’t go out of their way to look for people to talk to or befriend people. They were fine with each other and occasionally, Peter. They helped and went on missions because they found it fulfilling, like they were atoning for the wrongdoings they’ve done. Peter did it because he wanted to.

(Not that Tony would ever say it out loud but Peter helped ease a lot of the sadness from living alone. Tony really liked the kid and he was sure that the rest of the Avengers did too.)

It took quite some time and digging before Tony finally found somewhere that the kid could actually make friends. Somewhere he won’t feel out of place. Maybe when he gets comfortable there, he could also tell Wanda and Pietro about it and they could all visit there.

“FRIDAY, can you please pull up all info you can find about Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters.” Tony told his AI, leaning on a table as he waited for her to show the info in front of him.

A bunch of files and documents appeared in front of him. “Now displaying all found information.”

“Thanks, baby girl. Now let’s get cracking.”

It took a few hours, but Tony thinks he found it.

Now, he just needed to visit to make sure that all their facilities were good enough for his-- _the_ kid. Tony ignored the slip up. He wasn’t willing to deal with that right now. He’ll just push it in and keep it for later. He should just focus on the school.

* * *

Tony flew to the school site in his suit.

As he landed, he could see a bunch of kids gathering on the lawn. He slipped out of the metal suit and walked towards who he assumed was Charles Xavier, the founder and headmaster (?) of the school.

“Good morning, I found your school when I was researching.” Tony said with an amiable tone.

“Why would Tony Stark be interested in us?” A gruff voice interrupted, the man standing beside Charles said.

Tony ignored the hostility. “I have a kid… A kid, maybe kids, I know. He tried to enter normal school, Midtown, cause we thought maybe it would work out. But the difference was too obvious and his experience on the field, with agent work, he knows there’s a difference between him and normal teens.”

“A mutant kid, with field experience?” Jean asked.

“He wasn’t born with a mutation. He was experimented on and well, I don’t know if everything else about him is top secret.” Tony shook his head. “Can we talk about this somewhere more private? Do you have an office or something?”

Charles looked at him for a second before smiling. “Follow us.”

Tony smiled back and nodded, following the mutants into the building.

* * *

“Okay, so let me get this straight.” Scott said with a grin. “This kid is from space?”

Tony sighed. “Fury’s gonna kill me for this but yes, he was kidnapped from Earth and was put into a bunch of alien care for 6, 7 years? They trained him to be a soldier. Then he was frozen during a mission. He was fished from the sea the same year as Stevie. He’s a really bright kid, his IQ’s 250. Works well with tech and he’s a fighter too.”

“What makes you think he’ll like it here?” Charles asked.

Tony shrugged. “Peter likes everything about Earth. It’s rare that he dislikes anything or anyone, so if that happens, well… We’ll know. Midtown really put his standard about school down and the only teens he’s interacted with were all shitty.”

Charles hummed. “I see. I do hope he likes it here. His powers, the mutation he was gifted, is very interesting.”

Tony snorted. “He usually uses it to heat hot chocolate and coffee. He makes a wicked bacon egg sandwich too. Don’t worry. You’ll like the kid and if you don’t, we’ll have a problem.”

“Duly noted.”

“Mind giving me a grand tour of your facilities?”

“No problem.”

* * *

After Tony’s visit, he immediately called Peter to the lab.

“You won’t believe it, Pete. There was a kid that could make herself intangible! Then there was one with icy powers and another had telekinesis, like Wanda! Then there was this huge metal man and this guy that…”

Peter just looked at the inventor with a fond smile. He really appreciated the effort he put into looking for a place where Peter could fit in.

“… What do you think, Pete?” Tony asked, turning to Peter with a grin. Peter smiled and hugged him. “Um, not complaining. But what’s this for?”

Peter just hummed and hugged the man tighter. “You’re awesome, Tony. Thanks for everything.”

Tony smiled and hugged him back. “No problem, kid. It’s my pleasure. When do you wanna go visit the place? Do you want Pietro and Wanda to go with you?”

Peter unwrapped his arms around Tony and walked over to his station. “Maybe tomorrow? I’ll check it out then we can tell Wanda and Pietro.” 

“No problem, kid. FRI, pull up the files on Project: KAREN.” Tony instructed. “Still don’t get why you named her KAREN though.”

“We should watch Spongebob soon.” Peter said, tongue sticking out as he worked with the wiring. “Whoo!” He exclaimed as they sparked, a grin spreading on his lips.

Tony just shook his head with a fond smile and began working on his own project too.

* * *

Peter wasn’t sure what he was expecting but this school was _incredible._

Okay, honestly speaking, he was expecting the worst because Midtown gave him a really bad first impression on schools. Now that he was surrounded by the kids and teens with different powers, he felt more comfortable.

It was different when he was with Wanda and Pietro. The pair were nice and they sympathized with being experimented on and gaining powers afterward. They also knew what it was like to fight on the field, to be utilized as weapons for wars. They weren’t innocent. The three of them were nowhere near innocent.

Being surrounded by wide-eyed mutants that were finding their place on the green Earth was awesome.

It sucked that Tony wasn’t here, (He was in a meeting with this Ross guy? About something called the Sokovia Accords?) but he’s liking it so far.

He was already shown around and now they were gonna let him show his abilities.

“Okay, so I was experimented on by aliens.” Peter said with a grin as he stood up from his sitting position. “Yeah, cool right? I was experimented on and now, I can do these.”

Peter levitated from the ground, feeling the familiar rush of power surge in him. Heat radiated from him as his body glowed brightly.

The people watched him in awe. “He’s like a star.” Kitty whispered, everyone agreeing with her. He shone so prettily, fighting with the sun for the brightest star present.

When Peter landed, his smile was just as bright as the power he exuded. “That’s it I guess. I’m looking forward to becoming friends with all of you!”

Tony looked around and it was obvious that the kid got them all trapped in his web. From all the people he’s met, who wasn’t?

* * *

Peter loved interacting with the kids and teens.

So far, he’s gotten close to Kitty and Bobby. They were the friendliest of the bunch and their personalities just clicked. Rogue was a bit aloof, but she was nice too. Pyro was a little iffy but he’s okay too, Peter guesses. He’s not one to dislike others anyway.

He connected more with the staff members though.

Scott had heat related powers, Ororo could fly, Jean used to have issues with control and he could also feel that underlying power within her than screamed heat. Logan? Logan was just cool. Mean, but he had damn wicked claws.

“Hey, Peter. You were saying something about other mutants?” Kitty asked.

Peter nodded. “I don’t know if they’d like me to tell you guys about them just yet cause they’re a little new to the socialization thing… They were experimented on too. The girl, her name’s Wanda. She has telekinesis, energy manipulation, and some form of neuroelectric interfacing that allows her to both read thoughts. She’s a little rough around the edges but if you get past that, she’s nice. She has a brother, Pietro. He has the ability to think and move at superhuman speeds, and has enhanced agility and reflexes. He can run beyond the speed of light! He’s the more friendly one out of the two of them but he gets bored so easily.”

“They sound awesome. When are you bringing them over?” Bobby asked with a smile.

“Um… Wanda’s still learning to control her powers.” Peter said hesitantly. “She’s scared that she might hurt someone else and she’s getting better! Just, she needs a bit more time to ease into interaction before fully integrating into society, you know?”

“I’m rooting for her.” Rogue piqued quietly.

Peter turned to the girl with a bright smile. “I’ll be sure to tell her! I’m sure you’ll get along well.”

Rogue smiled faintly. “Maybe.”

“Anyway, I have to go cause I have a mission to go on. I’ll see you next week maybe?” Peter said hopefully.

The small group just smiled. “We’ll be here, Pete.”

* * *

Peter was lost in New York.

He wasn’t expecting it to be this big!

He just finished a recon mission for SHIELD and was on his way back to Stark Tower but he got distracted.

It wasn’t intentional.

He just wanted to help this old lady cross the street cause the driver that waited at the red light looked like the type of person to beep at an elderly like that would help.

After that, he was distracted again by a kid who’s cat got stuck in a tree.

Then it just spiraled and he eventually lost track of time and the neighborhood where the tower was.

He could’ve just flown up and looked for the massive building. He literally wouldn’t miss it. But he was _exhausted._ He wasn’t in the mood to fly, only for his powers to stutter and make him crash into some apartment building’s gravelly rooftop.

So he just decided to walk aimlessly.

He even left his phone and his fricking comms died, along with his walkie. Like how was that possible? He should make some sort of supercharged, like a never dying-- not until 3 days after, sort of gadget.

As he pondered the idea, he heard a yell in the alley. He sighed, knowing it was some sort of mugger? Maybe a kidnapper? A trafficker? Anyways, Peter knew he would be able to handle them. So he entered the alley to help the woman.

He faced the group, a bored look on his face. “I’d say exchange me for here but I have literally nothing on me, other than my awesome powers and sexy brain. You want any of that? My blood’s blue, by the way, so you wouldn’t be able to sell my--” Peter dodged a fist. “Woah! Just trying to make conversation. Okay, I see. You don’t likey! Lady, get behind me!”

The scared woman just scampered out of the alley, peaking at them from a safe place. Peter cracked his neck. “Let’s get this started!”

Peter launched into his standard fighting position, punching his way through the thugs. He knew it would be overkill to use any of his powers other than his sixth sense, so he stuck with hand to hand combat.

Punch after punch was sent and soon enough, they were all on the floor.

Peter didn’t even break a sweat.

“Woah, kid! Who’re you?” A voice asked from the entrance of the alley, casting a shadow over Peter.

He turned, seeing a man wearing some sort of red bodysuit? Was that kevlar? Peter was unsure but he focused on the mask instead, the white slits for eyes looking directly at him.

“We’re not in the Spidey dimension, though?” The man muttered to himself. “Are you Spider-man?” The red dude asked out loud.

Peter just sent him a confused look. “I think I’d know if I were a spider.”

“Okay, not Spidey. Just Peter.” He muttered.

Peter ignored the mutters and just approached him. “I need directions to Stark Tower.”

He wasn’t sure but did the eye slits just narrow?

“What’s your business with Stark?”

“I live there 10/7, sometimes 15/7. I’m Peter by the way.”

The man hummed. “Deadpool. I can help you get there. Wouldn’t want your cute little self getting attacked by anymore thugs.”

Peter smiled and stopped in front of Deadpool. “Nice to meet you Deadpool. I can handle myself, as you can see, but sure. I’d appreciate your company.”

That’s one more person added to Peter’s tangled web of heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u're all amazing <3 thanks again!!
> 
> (pls tell meee where are the marvel fans active?? amino? twt? tumblr? or here on ao3?)  
> (leave feedback maybe? i know my writing sucks and the chaps are super short, so yep i need to learn how to make them longer lol)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiiii this is one of the last filler chaps before i actually write the civil war arc!!  
> (pls note that i'm facing a major writer block/a wave of procrastination ;-;)
> 
> without further ado, let's get on with it!
> 
> (not really satisfied with the writing :'''D)

A few days after Peter was pulled out of the ice, Nick started his crash course on the new age. The kid was eager to learn (and to please), so everything that had to do with learning was easy. Plus, Peter was a fucking genius, so that was a plus.

After Nick got the kid to adjust to the 21st century, he thought of calling Danvers back. But then he went against it and decided to call the next best person: Maria Rambeau.

Not even a day later, Maria and Monica were in the SHIELD HQ. Maria stood in front of Nick, a small smile on her lips. “Where is he?” Monica asked for Maria. “Follow me.” The man said, leading them to the training room that they built specifically for enhanced people like Captain America and now, Peter. As they watched the kid slaughter the other agents, Maria reminisced. She remembered the kid like the fight happened yesterday. He was a bright beam with an even brighter smile. She could see Carol in the way he moved and in the way he walked, talked. It was how a leader carried themself, sure and steady.

“Peter! Time out, I’ve got someone for you to meet.” Nick called the kid just as he flipped the last agent over.

Peter looked up before jogging over, an easy smile on his lips. “Hi, I’m-- Oh! Maria, right?”

Maria smiled back. “Yes, this is my daughter, Monica.”

Peter turned to the other woman, arm extended. “I’m Peter, it’s nice to meet you!”

Monica shook her head. “Mom told me you’re like Carol’s son. That makes us siblings by default, so give me a hug!”

The pair shared a tight hug, Peter melting into the grip. It was his first hug in a very long time, so he was feeling a little choked up. Plus, Monica called them siblings.

Once they let each other go, Peter grinned. “Let’s trade embarrassing stories about Vers, shall we?”

Maria laughed. “I have quite the collection. Let’s start with…”

Nick just listened as the pair got along like caramel and apples. He sighed, an exasperated yet fond smile on his lips. That’s strike 123456789 to Peter’s charm.

* * *

“Are you sure you’re gonna be fine here, kid?” Tony asked, looking at the Rambeau house through the tinted lenses of his shades.

Peter nodded. “Yep! Good luck with the re-negotiation of those Accords, by the way. You sure you don’t need me there?”

Tony smiled. “Nah. This is the boring grown-up stuff you get to skip. You don’t have to worry about me.”

Peter grinned and hugged the man before getting out of the car. “Have fun, Pete!” Tony called out as he drove away.

Peter turned to the house, already spotting Monica in the garage. “Monica!! I have so much to tell you!”

The woman turned to face the teen, lifting the shield off her face. “Peter! Come here and help me. You could tell me all about it before mom calls us for dinner.”

Peter dropped his bag on the bench and rolled his sweater’s sleeves up. “Okay, so Tony found another school for me. A school for kids with powers!”

Monica’s brow raised as she welded the metal. “A school for kids with powers? Interesting…”

“It is!” Peter said, handing Monica a wrench. “There was this kid with ice powers! Then there’s this teacher that could _read minds!_ Then…” Peter continued to babble on about the school, Monica just listening to him with a smile.

“That sounds great, kiddo. Finally found that place, huh?” Monica smiled.

Peter just sighed pleasantly. “It’s something like that.”

“Aunt Carol’s gonna be happy, Pete. It’s a good thing you’re experiencing normal teen stuff. Being an agent is cool and all but you’re still young.” Monica said, tightening the last bolt. She took the plate off her face, a warm smile on her lips.

Peter returned the smile. “Yeah. I can’t wait to tell her about everything.”

“She’ll be thrilled to see you. Let’s go in. I have a feeling Mom’s gonna--”

“Monica! Peter! Get inside! It’s dinner time!”

The pair looked at each other before laughing. “Coming!” The pair called out. Monica slung her arm over Peter’s shoulders.

“I’ve been craving Aunt Em’s casserole.” Peter said, leaning into Monica’s embrace.

“She’s been waiting to feed it to you.”

* * *

The day after Peter got lost in New York, he immediately went to the labs to manufacture a long-lasting battery. As he tinkered with his new project, he thought about all the crime he saw and intervened. New York was a huge city and just in that small area, there was already that much crime happening.

Who was helping those people? The ones who had no powers and just tried to get through the day?

It was weighing on his conscience. So as soon as he finished his tech, he flew back to where he was yesterday. He was in a stealth suit, which he made with Tony. It made him invisible, so that was awesome.

Peter walked through the streets, waiting for something to happen. As if on cue, he heard a grunt from the alley a few blocks away.

He ran all the way there at top speed. However, he could hear the sounds of fists hitting targets and people toppling into what he assumed were garbage cans.

As soon as he arrived at the alley, he saw a bunch of men in a heap and numerous others attacking a lone figure clad in red and black. (What was it with heroes wearing red in this city? Kevlar seemed to be a suit standard as well.)

Peter immediately jumped into the fray, throwing a man away before he landed a hit on mystery devil dude’s head. “Hey! Attacking from the back? Not cool, dude!” Peter said, avoiding another punch narrowly.

“Woah! Hey, devil dude! Why are these people attacking you? Are you a bad guy? Should I even be helping you?” Peter asked, hitting another guy hard enough to knock him into a wall.

“I’m not the bad guy and who are you anyway? You better get away from here before people see you with me.” The man said gruffly, barreling through a bunch of guys.

“Hm, we can discuss that afterwards. I’ll trust your word and help you since you look the part of the hero.” Peter said, shooting the guy a grin before sending another guy into the dumpster. “Oop! Better have a good dry cleaner! You’re a villain, so I’m inclined to toss you! No hard feelings though!”

“Kid, less talking.”

“Yup, sorry.”

They took a few more minutes of fighting but they eventually beat all the men to the ground.

Peter turned to the man with a grin. “You’re an awesome fighter! How do you do all that punching thingy? Were you in a professional setting? By the way, I’m Peter!”

The man just straightened his posture and looked at the kid cautiously. “I’m Daredevil. What’s a kid like you doing on my turf?”

Peter shrugged. “I just wanted to help. There were so many people that were being attacked by muggers and I just thought I should help. What’s got you in that get-up, walking around here and punching throngs of people who are… Actually, do these people have something against you? They seem to have a personal vendetta…”

Matt looked at the kid and it seems there was more to him than meets the eye. “Quite the perceptive kid, aren’t you?”

Peter shrugged, sitting on top of the dumpster. “Not only perceptive. Among people who wanna protect the other people, I can do this too.” He raised his hand and let the power flow through it, a grin sitting on his lips.

The vigilante looked at him in surprise. “What the…”

Peter laughed. “Not everyday you see a glowing kid, huh?”

Matt scoffed in disbelief. “People don’t glow, kid.”

“You would if you were experimented on.” Peter stuck his tongue out. “Are you telling me you’re doing this as a normal member of society? What’s your story?”

He observed the teen for a while, a little hesitant on replying. “Chemicals from a truck spilled on me… Blinded me,” Peter gaped. “But it enhanced all my other senses.”

The man could hear the irregular and erratic heartbeat of the teen. He could also smell the faint scent of chemicals on his hands. Maybe the kid was a scientist of some sort?

“Did it-- What a stupid question, of course it hurt!” Peter hit himself lightly for his naivety. “Anyway, I was just walking around and looking for Deadpool, maybe. He told me to come around the alleys or rooftops cause I might find him. Seen him around?”

Daredevil’s brow raised. “Deadpool? You know him?”

Peter shrugged. “Acquainted. He helped me get to Stark Tower. He’s eccentric.”

Daredevil chuckled. “Yeah, he is.”

Peter smiled. “Are you done for the night?”

“I guess so. Daybreak’s in a few minutes.”

“Ooh, wanna watch the sunrise with me?”

“Hmm… Sure. Tell me more about where you got those glowing hands of yours. Mutant?”

They got up to the rooftop. “Nope. Alien experiment.”

Matt looked at the kid. “Seriously?”

“Yup.”

“Okay. Say I believe you, what planet?”

“Hala, Kree Civilization.”

“Kid, do you seriously tell this to everyone who asks?”

“Sure!”

“You should value your privacy a little more.” Matt warned. “People don’t like what they don’t understand.”

Peter eyed the vigilante. “You gonna turn me in or something?”

Matt looked back at the kid just as the sun rays peeked. “Nah.”

Peter smiled and turned to the rising sun. “Then I trust you.”

* * *

After Peter’s encounter with the vigilante Daredevil and his failure to find the taco loving Deadpool, he decided to go to the compound and bother the Avengers instead.

“Hello, Avengers!” Peter called out with a grin as he entered the compound.

“Hey!” ”In the kitchen, bud!” ”Come in!”

Peter walked deeper into the compound, the kitchen filled by all the Avengers. The teen sent them easy smiles. “Hi, I came here to ask you guys about someone.”

The heroes looked at the kid with mild interest. “A love interest?” Clint asked, a teasing tone underlying.

Peter rolled his eyes. “No, you old man. I was gonna ask if you know someone named Deadpool? And Daredevil?”

The chatter in the room went silent and all of the adults turned to their youngest team mate. “How do you know them? Deadpool specifically.” Natasha asked, voice dangerously low.

Peter felt the atmosphere turn a bit cold. He was an expert in reading the room, so he knew that this was a touchy subject. “I take it you don’t like Deadpool, or double D.”

“Not that we…” Steve trailed off at the unimpressed look that Peter gave him. “Okay, fine. We don’t like Deadpool cause he kills people, Peter. He kills for money and that’s just…”

Peter hummed, walking to the fridge. He pulled a yogurt cup out and leaned on the island. He ate a spoonful before setting the cup down. “He was nice. He helped me get to the tower when I got lost and honestly, he’s really funny!”

“Pete… Stay away from them. Vigilantes are… They’re dangerous.” Clint said softly.

“Maybe to you as heroes but to them, I think we’re friends.”

“When they find out you’re a SHIELD agent?”

“They won’t hurt me.” Peter said firmly.

The Avengers just sighed and decided to let it slide. This was a very touchy subject and Peter didn’t seem the type to just listen without having proof of it himself.

“Just be careful, Peter. You know we’re just looking out for you.” Sam said softly.

Peter smiled. “I know. You guys take care of the alien invasions and insane scientists. DP and Daredevil? They take care of those people that you can’t see when you’re up here. The people that are so clearly affected by the damage that you do, which I try my absolute best to control and fix. No wonder they released the Sokovia Accords.”

The heroes' heads turned to him. “You know about the Accords?”

“Know about it? Of course. I’m required to know about the current events as a metahuman from space, learning about this place.” Peter replied. “We've done the damage. It's time to pay the price.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if any of u are reading 'of teen geniuses and found families' as well, i apologize for the lack of update :((( i'm really feeling unmotivated uefbljbajlbfalj (btw, any kpop fans here? pls vote for the boyz on kingdom!)


End file.
